deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 4 battle 9 Alexander the Great vs Julius Caesar
This is it, the battle historians have debated for years. These two men are some of the greatest and most well known warriors in human history. Julius Cesar the Roman dictater and conqueror of Gaul fights Alexander the Great, the man who conquered the Persian Empire! Who is deadlitest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. With no rules, no safety, no mercy. These two warriors will be ressurrected, history will be re-written but only one will be crowned the deadliest warrior! Julius Caesar Backround Origin-Rome. Service-49-44 BC. History-'Julius Caesar '''was a Roman general and statesman. He played a critical role in the gradual transformation of the Roman Republic into the Roman Empire. In 60 BC, Caesar entered into a political alliance with Crassus and Pompey that was to dominate Roman politics for several years. Their attempts to amass power through populist tactics were opposed within the Roman Senate by the conservative elite, among them Cato the Younger with the frequent support of Cicero. Caesar's conquest of Gaul, completed by 51 BC, extended Rome's territory to the English Channel and the Rhine. Caesar became the first Roman general to cross both when he built a bridge across the Rhine and conducted the first invasion of Britain. These achievements granted him unmatched military power and threatened to eclipse Pompey's standing. The balance of power was further upset by the death of Crassus in 53 BC. Political realignments in Rome finally led to a standoff between Caesar and Pompey, the latter having taken up the cause of the Senate. Ordered by the senate to stand trial in Rome for various charges, Caesar marched from Gaul to Italy with his legions, crossing the Rubicon in 49 BC. This sparked a civil war from which he emerged as the unrivaled leader of the Roman world. {C}After assuming control of government, he began extensive reforms of Roman society and government. He centralised the bureaucracy of the Republic and was eventually proclaimed "dictator in perpetuity". A group of senators, led by Marcus Junius Brutus, assassinated the dictator on the Ides of March (15 March) 44 BC, hoping to restore the constitutional government of the Republic. However, the result was a series of civil wars, which ultimately led to the establishment of the permanent Roman Empire by Caesar's adopted heir Octavius (later known as Augustus). Much of Caesar's life is known from his own accounts of his military campaigns, and other contemporary sources, mainly the letters and speeches of Cicero and the historical writings of Sallust. The later biographies of Caesar by Suetonius and Plutarch are also major sources. Equipment Alexander the Great Backround Origin-Macedonia. Service-336-323 BC. History-'''Alexander III of Macedon' (20 July 356 BC- 10 June 323 BC), better known as Alexander the Great, was born to Philip II of Macedon. Tutored by the famous Greek philosopher Aristotle, Alexander succeeded his father following his assassination, when Alexander was only 20 years old. During the next 13 years, Alexander was undefeated in battle and created the largest empire the world had seen up until that time. It incorporated most of modern Greece and Egypt, the former Persian Empire, and reached to the western most parts of India. Had his soldiers not revolted at this point, Alexander may have continued expanding his empire eastward. Alexander was well-known for being a brilliant strategist. When confronted with scythed chariots, Alexander, realizing that the vehicles were already cumbersome, devised a method to increase this disadvantage. At the last second, his soldiers formed a U-shape so that the chariots would become trapped by the bodies of the soldiers they killed, leaving the charioteers at the mercy of the Macedonian Xystons. Another story showcasing Alexander's intellect is that of the Gordian Knot. According to legend, the knot could only be untied by the future ruler of Asia. Hearing of the legend, Alexander traveled to Gordium to attempt it. Unable to find the end of the knot to unbind it, Alexander claimed it did not matter how the knot was undone and cut through it with his sword, producing the required ends. Equipment X-factors Voting/battle information The battle will be a five on five, with Julius and Alexander both on horseback. It will take place in a small village in Gaul. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 3/18/2013 Battle Alexander the Great Julius Caesar Alexander rests in a field alongside his troops. Soon he would pursue the Persian king and finish what he started. His troops sharpen their weapons as the Greek scout returns with news. Eager for news on the Persian king, Alexander welcomes him back to the camp. “Did you spot the Persians?” asked Alexander. “No sir, but there was someone else.” Replied the scout. Alexander paused and thought for a moment. “Speak with their leader.” Said Alexander. The scout turned and mounted his horse. Caesar’s troops began to construct their camp. They barely repelled the fierce attack by the Vandals .Caesar was not in the mood for any interference on his way to Rome. He looks on his troops with pride. They fought braver then any soldiers he ever commanded. He looked up at a nearby hill to see a man in riding down towards his camp on horseback. “More barbarians…” he thought to himself. He signaled one of his archers. “Take him out.” Said Caesar. The archer lifted his bow, pulling back the string he fired an arrow, ramming into the archer’s throat. His corpse fell off the horse which fled the battle. Caesar applauded the accurate shot but his applause fell silent when Alexander and his four troops came over the hill. Alexander looked below to see his scouts’ corpse rolling down the hill. He examined the Roman forces and looked to his side. “Crossbowmen, fire!” Two soldiers lifted gastrophetes and fired. “Scutums!” yelled Caesar as his soldiers rush for their shields. One soldier is not fast enough and gets hit in the head. Caesar walked over to his fallen archer and lifted his bow. He and his other archer pelted Alexander’s men with arrows. One hits an unfortunate crossbowman. Alexander’s crossbowman began to reload his gastrophetes as Alexander and his troops moved forward. Caesar dropped the Arcus bow and rushed for his horse. Caesar grabbed a Pilum off the ground and mounted his horse as Alexander approached. The Roman archer fired several arrows at Alexander, but they were deflected by his shield. The archer turned to flee but was not fast enough to escape a thrust from the xyston. The Macedonian soldiers charge towards the Caesar’s troops. On throws a pilum which rams into one of the Macedonian’s shield. He tosses it aside and thrusts with his xyston. The spear goes right through the chainmail and the Roman coughs blood. He falls to his knees as another thrust to his throat finishes him off. The other Macedonian was dueling with a Roman. He slashed high but the Roman parried and shoved him back with his scutum. He thrusted with his gladius and penetrated the man’s shoulder, causing him to drop his shield. A sudden slam with the scutum sends him to the ground as the Roman then stabs his gladius into the Macedonian’s head. He turns as a sudden thrust from a xyston hits his stomach. He falls to the ground, gripping the wound. Alexander drops his xyston and draws his kopis as he spots Caesar mounted with a pilum. Caesar threw his pilum at Alexander. It rammed into his horses side causing the creature to collapse. Alexander stood up and saw Caesar riding towards him, gladius in hand. Alexander grabs his labrys axe and steps to the side slamming the axe into Caesar’s horse as he rode by. Caesar falls off and quickly gets to his feet as Alexander drops his axe and draws his kopis. Caesar swung high with his gladius, but Alexander parried and kicked him back. Alexander tried to thrust but Caesar dodged and slashed at Alexander’s face. He left a large cut but it was not a enough for a kill. Alexander shoves Caesar back and slashes his hand. Caesar drops his gladius and roars in pain as Alexander smiles and delivers another slash to Caesar’s arm, severing it. Caesar fell to the ground as Alexander thrusted his kopis into his chest. Out of 1,000 battles Expert's opinion This fight was close, but Alexander is able to grab a victory. Caesar was a good opponent, and his Arcus bow gave him a advantage at long range. The thing is, when Alexander closed that range, his better short range and medium range weapons would tear Caesar apart. Alexander also holds the the critical x-factors of tactics and expereince, which allowed him to outsmart Caesar. There is a reason why Alexander is called the great. Deadliest Warrior-'Alexander the Great'. Category:Blog posts